Extraños Sentimientos
by Levy-Chama
Summary: Pearl y Platina estaban siendo atacados por unos nuevos y extraños sentimientos ¡Premio para BlackDream-Mary!


**Extraños sentimientos**

…

**¡Atención! Este One-Shot está dedicado y es de la pertenencia de BlackDream-Mary. Ganadora del segundo lugar del reto de Marzo: "A través del espejo" del foro Los DexHolders del Prof. Oak. Usted señorita sí que sabe cómo hacer que se me lleguen a recocer las neuronas pensando cómo aplicar mis ideas con estos dos personajes u.u Sin nada más que añadir, la dejo con su Shot ;-;**

…

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon claramente no me pertenece. Yo sólo juego con sus personajes y los someto a extrañas situaciones por gusto personal.

**Advertencias: **Pfff… no tengo qué advertirle querida personita. Solo le recuerdo que yo he escrito esto, por lo que puede que no esté tan bueno :T

**Shippping: **Pearl x Platina** (**HaughtyShipping**) **

**Nota: **Espero que les guste, en especial a ti Mary ;o;

**...**

* * *

Las limpiezas de año nuevo eran algo que tenían como costumbre ya establecida en sus vidas Diamond y Pearl desde hace mucho tiempo. Ayudándose mutuamente, escarbando entre variados objetos y desenterrando recuerdos; volviendo a llevarlos a ese tiempo pasado, fortaleciendo el lazo de amistad que los unía.

A veces se encontraban con cosas más que interesantes y curiosas, en otras ocasiones, tan solo chucherías que guardaban en sus habitaciones y olvidaban desechar. Ambos, juntos siempre limpiaban en esa fecha su habitación en la compañía y ayuda del otro, era su tradición. Luego de haber conocido a Platina Berlitz, esa manía ya incrustada en sus vidas no iba a desaparecer y, es más, le ofrecieron amigablemente si quería formar parte de ella. La joven chica curiosa por la invitación acepto más que gustosa, anhelando que el pasar de los meses se apresurara, para ya poder hacer su contribución a aquellos chicos que tanto quería y admiraba, al fin de cuentas eran sus amigos y quería conocerlos más; y la idea de saber qué tenían y cómo eran sus viviendas y dormitorios era sumamente tentador e interesante a su parecer.

No sentía que fuera correcto el pedirles que les enseñara sus casas, y por alguna extraña razón, siempre los tres terminaban reunidos en su mansión; la mansión de la familia Berlitz. No le molestaba, pero también ella quería conocer la sensación de sentarse en la sala de estar de alguno de sus amigos y reír pasando el rato juntos en lo que probablemente sería una habitación mucho más reducida, y a su parecer, más cálida. Pues en todo rincón de la mansión, siempre estaban bien distribuidos los espacios entre los muebles, por lo que, cada quien tenía su metro cuadrado bien definido y sin ninguna perturbación, por lo que en momentos ella podía sentir una especie de barrera invisible que la alejaba de los chicos.

Tampoco ellos hacían ademán de acercársele más o compartir el sillón con ella. Siempre se colocaban al que estaba paralelamente al suyo o simplemente se echaban en la alfombra -cosa que hacía Diamond con más regularidad mientras comía galletas con Lax- Y eso la hacía sentir un poco más distanciada de sus amigos. También Pearl se estaba comportando de manera muy extraña últimamente había notado Platina. Cuando hablaban ya no la miraba a los ojos y siempre terminaba la conversación de manera brusca o añadía a Diamond cuando los dos terminaban solos; gritándole que a dónde se había ido y que de seguro era a la cocina a robar comida -cosa que ella no creía del todo correcto, no del todo- El caso era que su amigo estaba raro y eso la ofendía de cierta manera y quería descubrir qué le sucedía, y de paso quitarse su propia duda aprovechando y conociendo su hogar; cosa que ya estaría pronta a hacer, porque se encontraba con Diamond y Pearl viajando rumbo a Pueblo Hoja Verde; lugar de origen de sus dos cómicos acompañantes.

Hoy tenían planeado comenzar con la limpieza grupal. Platina estaba muy emocionada, pero no perdería la compostura. Se hallaba sentada quietamente mientras miraba por la ventana al mismo tiempo que la limosina avanzaba y se acercaba cada vez más a su destino. Diamond comía relajadamente un bocadillo -de vete a saber tú de dónde lo sacó- y Pearl se removía en momentos incómodo en su asiento, preguntando al aire el por qué se demoraban tanto en llegar, cosa que no era del todo cierta. Hoy empezarían por la casa de Pearl, lo cual ponía a Platina extrañamente inquieta. Le sudaban las manos y poco a poco se le formaba un nudo en el estómago al imaginarse dentro de la habitación del chico revisando y tocando sus cosas, todo esto bajo su consentimiento. Se preguntaba qué clase de cosas guardaría. Si tenía algún tipo de hobbie que practicaba bajo esas cuatro paredes solamente o si encontraría algo vergonzoso gracias al cual ya no podría mirar a Pearl a la cara, ¡Por favor que no haya nada raro! Rogaba en su mente la angustiada chica. No quería tener una _extraña _primera experiencia en el dormitorio de su amigo. La incomodidad y ansiedad que emana Pearl no la estaba ayudando en lo más mínimo, al contrario, la estaba contagiando. Logrando que empezara a rascarse nerviosamente, pero discretamente para no ser descubierta; el dorso de la mano.

Ajeno e impenetrable a aquellos sentimientos de sus dos amigos se encontraba Diamond, que los observaba en silencio. Ignorando sus pensamientos y conductas, o eso es lo que podría parecer; nadie lo sabía, el chico cuando quería podía ser un misterio. Él hoy solamente tomaría el papel de espectador, disfrutando del show. Sonríe y con los cachetes repletos de comida exclama contento que ya podía ver la casa de Pearl, a lo cual recibe un golpe de este diciéndole que no hablara con la boca llena.

Platina ve como Diamond se acaricia la zona adolorida mientras hace una mueca chistosa, logrando sacarle una sonrisa y calmar un poco sus nervios.

El chofer le abre la puerta y ella - con toda la elegancia que debe poseer una Berlitz- agradece su gesto y baja a tierra, observando la casa de su amigo. La emoción la consumía por dentro, ¡Ya quería entrar! Tan ensimismada estaba dentro de sus pensamientos que ni noto que le estaban hablando. Pearl repetía constantemente muchos señorita, pero ella ni caso le hacía. Un millar de situaciones posibles e imposibles se reproducían dentro de su cabeza, consumiéndola en ansiedad.

Pearl ya un poco cabreado por ser ignorado de tal manera, le grita lo más suave que pudo "¡Hey Platina!" Mientras le sacudía un poco el hombro. Ella respinga de su lugar al sentir una presión sobre su cuerpo, volteando la mirada y encontrándose con los ojos de Pearl, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. Pareciese que ese momento hubiera durado tres eternidades completas, ya que ambos se vieron cautivados por el brillo que emitía la mirada del otro; cortándoles la respiración y atontándoles el pensamiento, pero como siempre; el rubio joven apartó la mirada incómodo y murmurándole que no se quedara en las nubes y entrara a la casa. Platina no supo que sentir, le dolió que él reaccionara con tanto desagrado a su mirada; pero al mismo tiempo sintió las piernas de mantequilla al escuchar que entrara a la vivienda. Y lo recordó. Aquello que estuvo planeando con anticipación y casi no la deja dormir todas sus horas anoche, ¿cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Que inconsciente de su parte. Se devolvió a paso rápido hacia el coche y el chofer ya esperando a por la chica le entrega dos bolsas. El hombre estaba extrañado que la señorita hubiese olvidado aquellos objetos, ella no era una persona olvidadiza; pero se los entrego con una sonrisa mientras musitaba un "Aquí tiene, joven ama" y ella con su suave voz resbala un agradecimiento, un poco avergonzada por haber dejado esos detalles en el auto.

Pearl la veía hablar con el chofer de la limusina mientras recibía una especie de paquetes. Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo. Le había dicho que entrara a su casa, no que hablara con su chofer. Suspira un poco tenso. No pensó que le pondría tan nervioso que la señorita visitara su hogar. No tenía idea que era lo que le estaba pasando. Hace un par de semanas estaba completamente normal, pero poco a poco la sensación de querer estar más cerca de su amiga se estaba volviendo más intensa; lo cual lo extrañaba y asustaba. No se sentía satisfecho con tan solo hablar con ella, quería mirarla más y que ella solo lo mirara a él; lo que le parecía ridículo, pero aun así quería que ocurriera. Ese no era él. Sentía que con el pasar de los días Platina estaba más brillante, más bonita. No había cambiado nada en su aspecto. Seguía usando la misma ropa y peinado. Pero por alguna extraña razón se estaba volviendo más atractiva para sus pupilas. Y sin darse cuenta, nuevamente se encontraba delineando con la mirada el delicado perfil de la muchacha, no sabiendo que otra cosa hacer, ya que ahora esa era una de sus actividades favoritas; el mirarla cuando ella no lo sospechaba. Esa esencia que emanaba la chica era como de la realeza. Le parecía irreal y a la vez lo hipnotizaba e idiotizaba, como su droga personal.

Platina nuevamente revisó el contenido de las bolsas para ver si llevaba consigo las correctas y al confirmarlo, se devolvió hacia su amigo que la esperaba. Ahora mismo se sentía un poco tonta por su comportamiento. Pensaba que Pearl de seguro creía que ella estaba actuando de manera extraña y eso le repugnaría, lo cual hería a la chica de cierta manera y la entristecía. Llegó al lado de su amigo y él le devolvió la mirada; la cual contenía algo que para Platina fue imposible descifrar. Pearl miró extrañado las bolsas que cargaba y preguntó qué eran, a lo que ella respondió regalos. El chico enrojeció un poco por ello, a lo cual Platina por un segundo la invadió el pensamiento de lo tierno que se veía su amigo, pero al instante esa idea de borró y la llenó un sentimiento de ansiedad por si había incomodado demasiado con su gesto a Pearl. No se disculpó, en cambio, apretó las bolsas contra su pecho y luego se la entregó a su compañero; quien se las recibió un poco confundido. Platina murmuró que no importaba si Diamond se comía su regalo ahora y pidiendo permiso, entró a la casa; siendo invadida por una cálida sensación y un aroma hogareño. Aspiró profundo y formuló una pequeña sonrisa. Lo que sentía y veía no era como ella había imaginado, no. Era mejor.

* * *

Jjhdsladasd, ¡Terminé!

El HaughtyShipping ha sido lo más difícil que he tenido que planear y escribir ._. No pude aplicar dulce romance ni amor tenebroso y obsesivo :c No estoy hecha para shippear a estos niños de Sinnoh, a no ser que sean los tres juntitos -3- En fin, ¡Espero que te haya gustado Mary! Estoy nerviosa, pero quiero decirle a quién esté dispuesto a dejarme un review, ¡quiero que sean duros y me digan en dónde fallé! No estoy muy familiarizada con estos chicos ;o; [Pero sé que amo a Dia~]

También aprovecho de invitar a todos a la nueva actividad que se está realizando en el foro [Link en mi perfil] ¡Vayan! Les prometo que no se arrepentirán ;3

_**~Buenas Vibraciones~**_


End file.
